Notes From The Shadows
by theclownsarethere
Summary: In Dunwall there is always someone watching. A shadowy figure, marked by the outsider, tells his story through notes and journal entries as events unfold. He watches without ever being seen as darkness ebs further and further into this cursed city.
1. Chapter 1

Note #1: The Whale Oil.

Whoever this Rosenberg is he sure has transformed Dunwall, and likely for the worse. With the recent help of Sokolov industry is booming and hundreds of more whales are being slaughtered just to keep up with the energy demands.

I don't like it and I doubt the outsider does either. Whale bones are sacred artifacts to be inscribed with his mark so I doubt he'll take kindly to this unprovoked slaughter of these magnificent beasts. No one besides me seems to see the danger this holds for Dunwall and its people. Alas as few are as old as me, and those who are end up too much like granny rags and the other few of the corrupted. But I stay in good health and I stay vigilant.

I've retired my blade for years but I may have to lift it again if things get too out of hand. Whatever the case something has to give and soon, and I'll be here to make sure things go the right way.


	2. Chapter 2

Note #2: Sokolov.

Most peg him for a genius, I peg his for a fool. What does he think will happen when he hands over unlimited power to the aristocracy. Sure the empress keeps them at bay, but even she can't hold out forever.

She's managed to skate by without confronting the fact that the heir to the throne is the daughter of her own body guard, but that won't hold out forever.

I sense a great change in the air as if Dunwall will soon descend into ashes. The outsider hasn't spoken to me, but his mark burns out as the city transforms before me. I don't know if that's a sign or just my reaction to what's happening.

Whatever the case things are changing and I don't like it. I stole blueprints of some of Sokolov's machines and found electric walls and arc weapons capable of frying passers by without a second thought. If the wrong one gets his hands on this then all may become of darkness.

But until that day I will rest my blade and wait out the ups and downs of the tide.


	3. Chapter 3

Note #3: The Boy.

I was walking down the streets of the slums the other day when I found the body of a small boy covered in blood. Around him laid the putrid remains of other children slaughtered by rats.

But this boy was different. He was unharmed except for the blood oozing out of his hand, from the mark of the outsider. He bled out, even in death as rats swarmed about him. They devoured the remains of the others but left this boy alone in their rampant rage.

Still the world's seems to have changed as the rats turn darker and darker. Maybe this is the curse of the outsider, maybe it's just a bad day. But nothing in Dunwall is a coincidence and I feel the darkness closing in.


	4. Chapter 4

Note #4: The Rat Plague.

So it has indeed come to pass. The rats now swarm the city in aggressive packs as the darkness begins to fully incase Dunwall. Piero and Sokolov are now running competing mixtures to cure the plague, but both are overpriced and quickly running short.

I took to the rooftops and stole some of both elixirs in an attempt to reverse engineer them, but to little avail. I think they'll prove fruitful to stopping this plague, but only with the right components; alas precursor is still too expensive for the purposes of aiding the masses. If my attempts to cure the plague fail I have my blade at my side.

I hope this whole thing will wash over soon. If not, well then I guess I'll just have to survive in the way I always have. An assassin never dies without a fight and this is a tradition I will continue forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Note #5: Dispatchment For Aid.

I overheard some of the whalers talking about some kind of secret mission for the royal protector to go about the isles and beg for aid with the rat plague. I have not confirmed the truth of these rumors, but it seems likely enough.

One of the most useful power's I've gained from the outsider is to gaze into the void and feel the truth of people. I cannot read them entirely, but I can sense the truth, and sometimes even the future. Dunwall is shrouded in darkness and the future looks even darker.

I call to the outsider, yet he will not speak to me. It's unusual, but after what I did… it seems appropriate. Whatever the case I will wait for the returning news and see what the other isles have to offer. But I doubt aid will come and all will descend into darkness.

-Shadow.


	6. Chapter 6

Note #6: Bad News.

The Lord Protector seems to have found nothing but blockades from what I've overheard. No one has a better cure for the plague and it's still too expensive. Diluted versions are running rampant across the streets, but they are not enough to cure the plague.

I fear something worse will happen when the Lord Protector returns. Darkness shrouds him and I see something coming for us all. Right now I'm just thankful we have the empress here to protect us. As long as she has the power we'll be okay. All will be okay.

-Shadow.


	7. Chapter 7

Note #7: Daud.

I didn't see him before it was all too late. The empress died upon hide blade, the assassin Daud killed her like he's killed so many others. I would have stopped him, but I wasn't fast enough or strong enough. His powers and men easily best me and now he's killed the empress.

She was our only hope for salvation and now she's gone, Emily has been kidnapped, and Corvo arrested for the murder of the empress. I know the Outsider will be watching these events with great interest, but I feel no such pleasure. I want Daud to pay for what he's done and everyone else as well. Whoever ordered this assassination will soon be dealt with; I'll make sure of it.

-Shadow.


	8. Chapter 8

Note #8: The Changing of Power.

Dunwall has fallen into chaos. Without the empress the sickness and corruption has only spread further and further into the corners of this dark city. I fear I've done all I can to contact the outsider, yet he will not answer me or any of my calls. Perhaps I am just not interesting enough for him, or maybe it's just his nature not to respond to those who seek logical aid. Whatever the case the empress's death has been a real kick in the crotch for this once mighty city.

The royal spymaster has taken control of the city and started erecting sokolov's devices into weapons and traffic blockades as he sees fit. From merely upgraded pistols they've gone to the dreaded walls of light and arc pylons as defensive measures to fry civilians deemed unfit to stroll the streets; so sneaking around has become much more challenging. Alas Corvo's execution is only a few weeks away. I'll make sure to be there in one form or another and perhaps I can free him then, or before then. If anyone can help the city's condition it's the royal protector; he can really help me make a difference.

-Shadow.


	9. Chapter 9

Note #9: The Overseers.

They too have fallen farther into corruption. High overseer Campbell was already a posh guy, but now corruption has spread further and grown much more rampant throughout their religious sect. The overseer's magic blocking devices have also grown stronger. I fear they'll soon erect giant temples and halls that block the power of the outsider and the void with huge organs cranking out that evil music, but for now it's just music boxes.

Still the existence of power and the void over the years has gotten me to further question what exactly the outsider is and where his power comes from. When there was no way to manipulate his power or grow stronger it was simply magic, but with runes and bone charms as well as Pierro's compound now here it seems the void's power is more natural philosophy and science, not just magic. While the overseers shy away the key seems to be to follow the path of Sokolov and master the power. But I am marked so I have the advantage. It seems as though my power can be strengthened by electromagnetic pulses as much as repressed by the music. I don't know how or why, but certain frequencies tend to enhance my link to the void as they grow me stronger. I'm working on strengthening my power and possibly pulling Corvo into the void and away from his death, or at least forcing a meeting with the Outsider to finally take place.

Whatever the case I will continue my work and see what I can do. This era of change seems disastrous, but maybe I can take advantage of it and grow stronger. Only the river of time will tell me so.


	10. Chapter 10

Note #10: The Rat Plague.

I snuck into Galvani's place and read through his research. It was easier than I ever imagined. With my new arc enhancer as I call it I strengthened my mind vision power by 3 fold and used it to make the watch fall into a sleeping trance with little more than the flick of my finger.

I love this new power, and I hope someone is getting my notes. I'm sending them out on hagfish in code, hoping someone can decode them eventually. Whatever the case I found that the plague is from some kind of imports and not merely from dark magic. Once again it is a matter of natural philosophy over all else. So I looked into it further and traced back the plague to origins within the city for the first cases of mass spread. But I don't aim to bore you here, only to inform.

The rat plague seems to have started from within the city as if it were purposely caused, as if the rats were somehow placed there, within the slums. I think someone purposely infected the city as if to whittle down the city's lower class population. Now events spiral out of control and I can only imagine the outsider is smiling gleefully as it all plays out. I doubt he likes what I'm doing to enhance my powers and stop the plague, but he can't stop me now, or if he can he hasn't yet.

Perhaps I'll pay Sokolov a visit to further my powers. He'll do anything to see what I can do and how it works, so maybe I'll show him and see how the outsider likes that. Maybe then he'll finally decide to meet me.

-Shadow.


	11. Chapter 11

Note #11: The Outsider.

Finally he came to see me in a dream. This is what he said to me as best I can remember:

"Shadow, my old friend, how long it's been and the more like Sokolov you've become. When you were a child and you found your first rune I told you I'd always be watching you with great interest. But when I gave you the power of my mark you grew complacent. You partied away the years at the Boyle's and other's estate as time flowed on and on as the drinks kept coming. All you did was squander your potential as a brighter mind than any genius before as the Tyvian wine kept filling your glass.

Regardless you have my interest again Shadow. You are not mad like Granny Rags, and not a venge seeker of blood and coin like Daud. You are a thinking man who thinks he can figure out the methods of my mark, but it is a fool's arran to do so, you'll never understand it. However things play out Shadow, I'll be watching with great interest."

Then he was gone once again. I scribbled down his words and made sure to search for clues. Granny Rags might be a clue, but it's doubtful with what I've heard about her. Sure she knows the magic of the void better than anyone else that I know, yet we'll see. Maybe Sokolov can wait. Corvo dies very soon and I need to make sure I'm invited. I used to be high up in Dunwall and I can pull some strings and be there once again. I need to save this man.

-Shadow.

 **Author's Notes: Now chaos comes into play. First I'll do low chaos, then high chaos later. I'll write it at the top of any chapter that varies based on chaos levels.**


	12. Chapter 12

Note #12: The Great Escape. **Low Chaos.**

Somehow Corvo Escaped from Coldridge Prison. I don't know how he did it, but he did it without slaughtering a soul. He snuck past them all with a skill close to mine, yet I cannot feel a mark on him. Certainly his talents will draw the attention of the outsider, especially his decision to not kill at all. Likely he got aid from someone but his talents still are responsible for his daring escape.

Once again I am driven to fascination. I will watch Corvo and see who rescued him. My powers have grown much stronger with rewired arc enhancers and now I carry 3 at all time. I have 6 more to reconfigure, but this takes precedence. I just have to know who saved Corvo and what will happen next.

I guess I'm a lot more like the outsider than I ever knew before because I'm watching with great interest. I don't understand the void yet, or this world for that matter, but soon it will all make sense. Soon enough it will all fall into place.

-Shadow.


	13. Chapter 13

Note #13: The Mark.

The mark has always seemed to me to be a uniqueness, something to be proud of. It was as if I were so special I was branded to be, as if I were destined to change the course of human events.

Alas I see now that that very mark is what held me back from achieving. I felt so special that I didn't strive to preserve and give back, only take as if I were entitled to it all. But now I see that I was branded as a circus animal to dance through hoops and amuze the outsider. I am not special, I am just a toy for him, a rat to run through his maze so to speak.

But he has a new favorite, many new favorites. Uhh, he branded Corvo today. I had 6 arc enhancers on, so I felt it when he got his mark. Corvo's now another rat in the system that I too run through. But maybe I can make-up for lost time and transcend this system, I too becoming like the outsider. I know he'll watch me as I do so, he'll be amused, but I don't care, my mission is now to give back in my old age and prove I was worthy to receive the mark.

Maybe it's a childish waste of time, but it's all I have left to drive me. I will follow it with purpose, wherever the trail leads. It's all I have to keep me from falling like the great whales of the sea; I must keep going.

-Shadow.


	14. Chapter 14

Note #14: The Loyalists.

So I found out the identities of the ones who saved Corvo's life. To make it out of the sewers he was not only skilled, but well armed enough to knock out some of the watch. Ilooked and scoured the city for signs of them and my gaze was soon drawn to the mark of the outsider upon Corvo's palm. I haven't had the time to upgrade to all 9 arc enhancers, but my powers are strong enough for now. I used my mind to explore the hideout and feel into the souls of those behind.

It seems like an interesting crowd, a very interesting crowd actually. They have a noble, an admiral, and a craftsman as their greatest leaders. Pierro is much too brilliant from the readings I'm getting, but I'd trust no one more than maybe Sokolov to help Corvo out with his gear. Still I don't trust them. They are very closely linked to the system and likely their plans play off using their influence in the system, but without any way to take those in power out of play.

I can see why the outsider thinks Corvo is so interesting. Likely they'll send him in to take down all that stands in their way one by one until they can restore Emily to the throne. Still I don't trust them, but I do trust Corvo and his new abilities. I'll aid if I can from the shadows, but likely he'll be able to fare well enough on his own.

Still I don't trust the loyalists. Only time will tell how they fare anyways.

-Shadow.


	15. Chapter 15

Note #15: The High Overseer.

They seem to have selected their first target, the obvious choice. Campbell was one of the guys who was first hand to the plan after the lord regent. Likely turning the overseers against the regent will begin to chip away at his power. Campbell deserves to die and the overseers seized to lead a religious attack against this tyranny. But Campbell's assassination will likely alert the regent to the fact that his empire is falling, and so he'll be better protected when Corvo arrives.

Personally I imagine the regent feels secure in his place at Dunwall tower, so one quick stop could end it all there. But if the regent fell first the parliament and whole system might collapse, and Emily killed before she could be restored to the throne. So Campbell is the first stop and likely the one who will yield Emily's location. So I'll aid Corvo while I can, but stay out of his way. Part of me wants to see if he's up to the challenge, another just wants piece. So I'll have it both ways. They just sent him off with Samuel on a boat to the distillery district. I will greatly enjoy what is to come and take up the mask if Corvo falls in his nobel attempt. Either way it'll be fun.

-Shadow.


	16. Chapter 16

Note #16.

Corvo just arrived in the distillery district and seems to be remaining anonymous. So far the only one he's interacted with has been granny rags. I tried to get close but she detected me so I melted in the shadows and watched from a distance.

Corvo's powers seem strong, in many ways they are like Daud's. Over the years I've noticed the outsider gifts all of his marked with only certain abilities. Corvo's seem to be more of those of an assassin than an artist; I know this must have been intentional.

So now I stick to the shadows and continue to watch. Corvo's helped granny rags so far and I wonder if he'll keep that up when she needs someone killed.

Either way my powers are more that of an artist then an assassin. I am no brilliant one like Delilah, but I do have talents that only grow stronger with more arc enhancers. I now can feel the void fully around me, it is the ether that lurks in all things and I am closer to it than ever before. I will continue to follow Corvo and enjoy his exploits, but I doubt they'll end all too well. The marked never live happily ever after.

-Shadow.


	17. Chapter 17

Note #17: Deciding Not To Kill.

 **Low Chaos.**

I'm not sure why, but Corvo decided not to kill Slackjaw and his crew by poisoning their elixir. He thought about it, not only would it do the world a favor it would also net him another present from granny rags. Yet he chose to leave without killing a soul.

As Corvo moves closer to the high overseer I wonder what he'll do. He seems to care about this city and its people enough not to kill them off. I wonder how cambel with fair when Corvo finds him.

Meanwhile I now can see deeper into the void. I see now that the outsider is nowhere near as human as he appears. I know not what he is yet, but I know I am growing stronger. I used a rune today and enhanced it with my arc enhancers. I was able to triple its power with just one enhancer. I wonder what I could do with all 9…

-Shadow.


End file.
